Shadow & A Strawberry Shinigami
by Cloud Narukami
Summary: Set after Xcution arc Ichigo Kurosaki along with Tier Harribel get sent to Iwatodai after Kisuke gets unknown readings to investigate. GODLIKE Ichigo slight harem, Minato is still in it this story just won't have him as the main focus. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers, just some things you ought to know:

I'm just going to get this out of the way straight up, this is my first ever time writing a fanfic so it will than likely be terrible plot, grammar and so forth, I admit I haven't done terribly well in English at High school**. I'm just some dude that felt like at least giving it a go even if I do a sucky job at it but at least I'm having a go so please don't flame me too bad because any flaming will be ignored, so if you don't like it just don't read it, but constructive criticism would be appreciated**. So for my first ever attempt I'm going to do a Bleach/Persona 3 crossover story. Why? Because I like Bleach and Persona 3. Also I won't just abandon the story without at least saying so and updates should I decide to continue, I don't really want to set any specific dates so they won't be too long apart just not too quick either. Don't expect chapters to be long but should increase word amount as I go this fanfic is mostly for trial and error but hopefully will improve with time.

Now my plot will probably not make a whole lot of sense and will just be terrible mainly because I've never played Persona 3. Also feel free to give me ideas for the plot, pairings.

Now I personally can't stand romances that take forever so yes **relationships in this story will be rushed and characters will be heavily ooc **and ichigo will arrive Iwatodai after the Xcution arc and won't have the quincy war happening in this story mainly because as mentioned this is my first story and I need to do some trial and error to get betting at writing before.

Remember I've never wrote a fanfic story before so there will be many things wrong with my story and will be very armature writing and plot so if it's too much for your please just don't read it. Story will be fairly light and will not contain any form of rape I absolutely hate rape. Will have lemons eventually.

This story will contain a bit of Junpei bashing but just a little I don't hate him I just find him pretty annoying to start with. Just reminding I've never played Persona 3 so don't expect things to happen in the correct order and some things may be skipped and new events happen.

Oh and When I mentioned that Ichigo will be godlike I meant like no one will beat him and he will be able to crush enemies with ease and I currently don't know how I'm going to merge the Bleach Universe and Persona Universe so don't expect any smart explanations because honestly I'm like a C student in school.

**Disclaimers: I do not own Bleach or Shin Megami Tensei Persona 3 or any of the characters or plot and elements and so forth. I own absolutely nothing of these amazing works of art. other than my oc events.**

**Pairings:**

Ichigo x Tier Harribel (Some people say Halibel but im going with Harribel) x Retsu Unohana (why? Because I rather like her character) Mitsuru (As mentioned characters will be havily ooc and I'm terrible at coming up with how people can have more than one girlfriend so don't expect anything special my story will just be they get together not immediately but will happen soon)

Minato x ? (leave a review or pm me with recomendations)

"Talking."

'Thinking'

"**Zanpaktou/Persona talking"**

'**Zanpaktou/Persona thinking'**

**Prologue/Chapter 1**

**X General P.O.V X**

Brown hazelnut eyes flutter opens to the sound of some rattling, gazing around his current setting as his sight settles on a blue haired boy with earphones in playing music wearing what seemed to be black jeans and a brown jacket currently buttoned up with a bored/dead expression on his face as if he just dosen't care about anything. (I'm not going to bother with describing Minato just google him if you can't remember what he looks like also he's currently wearing what he does in the Persona 3 movie at the beginning)

'Well I bet he's got quite the colourful personality' Thought the observer as he moves his gaze to his side where he is greeted by the sight of what could only be called a ebony skin, blonde haired beauty that just so happens to be sleeping on the her boyfriend/mate.

'Man these last few months have been the craziest times of my life. Just how did all this happen again?' Thought the figure that now can be seen in the moonlight. The figure is seen as a teenage male with orange spikey hair that seems a bit tamed (Ichigo's hair from after obtaining Mugetsu) with what could be described with a fairly muscular build with a fairly big frame but not an overly muscular body like a body builder but with a body that would belong to a swimmer or athlete wearing a black shirt with the number 15 on the back (Why people always give him the number 15 I'm honestly not all that sure so I just thought hey why not?) and dark navy blue jeans. This teenager is none other than Ichigo Kurosaki, occupation: student/substitute soul reaper/vizard.

The stunningly beautiful ebony skinned blonde still catching some shuteye on Ichigo just so happens to be one of Ichigo's girlfriends. Currently clothed in a dark blue coat with some wave designs running all over it, with brown jeans covering her lower half of her body. This blonde is Tier Harribel the ex-tres espada now after some events a vizard like Ichigo. And yes you would think that people are only meant to have one girlfriend but Ichigo's love life is somewhat complicated in the sense that because he was born with a hollow attached to his soul and after eventually mastering his inner hollow after the whole Xcutions fiasco he slowly started to accept that his inner hollow is a part of his soul.

Though only after Tier and Retsu convinced him that by denying his inner hollow he was only rejecting his own power so after a bit of convincing Ichigo went into his inner world at finally accepted his inner hollow that he named Shiro because it would get weird and confusing calling his soul reaper spirit Zangetsu and his hollow powers Zangetsu so he named his hollow powers Shiro.

Ichigo and Tier are currently on their way to Iwatodai where they will be attending Gekkoukan high school after Kisuke sent ichigo to Iwatodai where Kisuke's been getting unknown readings on and after discussing the issue with Isshin Ichigo's father and Ichigo as well as Tier they agreed that it should be looked into.

So here Ichigo and Tier are on a train surrounded by their luggage (but only like a bag or two most of their stuff got sent to the school dorm) and only each other as well as the emo looking blue haired teenager (no offense to Minato I like him but man he is a little emo like to begin with) for company and the only sounds present the bit of music coming from the blue haired teens headphones and the sound of the train moving along the tracks of the railway.

As Ichigo waits to arrive at their destination he can't help but remember all the crazy events that happened recently in his life.

**X Flashback X**

_After getting back his soul reaper powers via the spirit blade that the 13 court guard squads filled their reishi into that Rukia Kuchiki administrated into Ichigo, Ichigo proceeded to battle Ginjo Kugo whom he easily overpowered and now stands nearby Ginjo's dying form whom passes away._

_Ichigo currently still in deep thought of Ginjo's last few words about if things would have been different if Ichigo had come before himself would things turned out different or if it would have been him standing over Ichigo lies on the ground dying. So deep in thought that Ichigo didn't notice a figure approaching from behind him with the intent to kill him._

"_Die Ichigo Kurosaki!" yelled __Tsukishima__Shukuro as he brought down his fullbring in an attempt to kill Ichigo how only sensed Tsukishima too little too late as he is about to hit him he spots something in the corner of his eye as a white blur appears between Ichigo and Tsukishima and bloacks Tsukishima's attack whom Ichigo recalls as the ebony skinned, blonde haired arrancar that out the corner of his eye that watched him battle Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez the 6__th__ Espada back in Hueco Mundo when Ichigo was rescuing his friend Orihime Inoue. After using Mugetsu and before he lost all his soul reaper powers he inquired about the blonde Espada and found out that the blonde was called Teir Harribel the Ex-tres Espada._

"_I will not allow you to harm him Tsukishima__Shukuro" says Tier Harribel quite firmly while leaking out some spiritual pressure and some killer intent as she remains in the same position demstarting just how outmatched Tsukishima truly was._

_Tsukishima after realising just how hopelessly outmatched he is decides to flee but before he is able to make a clean getaway Tier slashes him across his chest resulting in it spurting out blood as he then proceeds the limp away from Ichigo and Tier (If you've read or seen this arc you know what happens to him from there alive but no longer a problem) and fades into the distant._

_For a second neither Ichigo nor Tier says a word they simply stand across from each other gazing at each other intently one with curiosity, confusion and a touch of weariness as the other gazed with what looked like admiration, respect and love?. The last emotion confused Ichigo because how could she possible love him? They hadn't even met up close before now let alone talked or developed any form of relationship let alone love._

_As if understanding his questioning look that dawned upon Ichigo's face Tier finally addressed him. "I see your confused Ichigo Kurosaki, it's understandable we have not met up close before so let me explain." Teir paused awaiting Ichigo's permission to continue explaining herself. Upon seeing Ichigo nod his head slowly she continued her explanation. Tier than went on to explain how from after Aizen Sosuke betrayed her she passed out for a while then woke up to see Ichigo manhandle Aizen away from Karakura Town and to some rocky terrain away from any bystanders._

_Tier than explained how she followed and witnessed Ichigo battle Aizen and heard of how by using the Final Gestuga Tensho attack dubbed Mugetsu that Ichigo would lose all his soul reaper powers, upon hearing how a human would actually sacrifice his own powers just to defeat Aizen this made Tier feel a connection to Ichigo seeing as she represents the aspect of sacrifice she understood his pain somewhat. _

_Tier than explained how after Ichigo lost his powers she continued to watch over him protecting him from hollows and so forth, she also explained that recently she had to oversee some troubles back at Hueco Mundo roughly around when Ginjo approached him about getting his powers. She also explained that over the time she watched over him that she had developed feelings for him, that bit of information made Ichigo feel touched yet a bit scared because before he lost his powers he was kind of in a relationship with Retsu Unohana._

_**X Flashback in a flashback X**_

_Ichigo recalled after his fight with Aizen back on sokyoku hill back in the soul society that after he was healed he went by the squad 4 barracks seeing as how Retsu had requested he did so to make sure that he was in perfect health. So Ichigo proceeded to Retsu's office where she stared the examination professionally but that soon started to feel weird to Ichigo as she started to get a bit touchy feely with his body, however it was about when she asked him to strip that he started to feel a little suspicious but she assured him that it was strictly for the examination. "I assure you this is all standard examination" is what Retsu would reply with._

_Soon after that she proceeded to get a lot up close n' personal especially around his chest, Retsu than stated that she needed to check that he hadn't developed any kind of genital disease (total lie) and begun working on his dick. It was then that what started off as some examination turned into…something else. It was safe to assume that after that Ichigo started to drop the whole prude attitude and began turning into more of a Casanova.(I will not have my mc a frigging prude) _

_Ichigo would never forget how he lost his virginity to Retsu especially seeing as how he surprisingly also took Retsu's first time too, she said she hadn't lost it till then because she never found anyone that truly stirred her very soul until him. They then started dating soon after that._ (Might do a flashback lemon in another chapter)

**x Flashback in a flashback end x**

_As Ichigo thought this Shiro decided to speak up __**" Oi Ichigo just to let you know because of me you kinda need more than one mate because of our hollow instincts and lust, besides didn't Retsu tell you she wouldn't mind more girls joining the relationship as long as they are kick ass women who don't sound like a banshee **__(take a random guess as to who that was a crack at) __**and need their hand held the entire time? Eh kingy?"**_

'_Yea she did say something like that didn't she? But I don't know Shiro it feels weird liking more than one girl' mentally replied to Shiro who seemed to be thinking of something to say._

"_**Look kingy when has your life ever been normal eh?"**__ Ichigo stopped to think about this and the more he thought about it the more he was thinking about just stuff whatever people may think about it, if he ever gave a dam about what people thought about him he would have dyed his hair black long ago._

"_Look Tier I can't say that I love you just yet…but what I can say is that I would like to get to know you better" Ichigo told Tier with a smile on his face. Upon hearing Ichigo's words Tier's eyes started to water as she did something that surprised them both as well as the soul reapers that came into the clearing leaving a shocked Rukia, Torshiro Hitsugaya, Byakuya Kuchiki and others. (Look it's really not important who was there and you who read/watch bleach would know who was there I can't be bothered mentioning and describing everyone they look like after the timeskip) Tier kissed Ichigo on the lips._

_Everyone who witnessed this was simply stunned some more than others for everyone was aware of Ichigo's relationship with Retsu. As Teir was kissing Ichigo she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss as Ichigo instinctually brought his arms around her slender waist to pull her deeper into the kiss. Tier was pleasantly surprised when his tongue touched her legs asking for entrance to her mouth, which she was all too happy to do so even if this her first kiss as she parted her mouth and Ichigo's tongue entered her mouth and they began their battle for mouth dominance Tier stared to moan into the kiss as they wrapped their tongues together and brought their bodies even closer._

_As Ichigo leaned back from the kiss to which Tier sighed as she didn't want it to stop. With everyone watching they were staring now right at Ichigo as he then proceeded to inform them about Tier's story and how she wasn't any threat to The Soul Society which weirdly enough they accepted without much difficulty. (I know they wouldn't really but as I've said I'm a total newbie at writing so don't expect good stuff for a while) _

_After that whole incident Ichigo and Tier went to the soul society to retrieve Ginjo's body so he could bury it in the human world, while Ichigo went to ask for permission for Ginjo's body Tier was having a few words with Retsu about joining their relationship._

"_So Tier Harribel is it? I hear you kissed MY Ichigo care to explain? Restu asked with the infamous smile of death present on her face as Tier started to sweat slightly._

_Tier then went on to explain how she started protecting Ichigo while he didn't have his powers and everything. "At some point I just fell in love with him I mean after all he's done how could I not?"_

"_So you truly love Ichigo? With all your heart and soul?" questioned Retsu while making direct eye contact with Tier with a serious look plastered on her face._

"_Yes I do." Was Tiers answer with fire in her green eyes as she stared down Retsu._

"…_..Good you have my permission to join then, besides he's going to need more than one woman in bed anyway, heheheh" Retsu giggled when Tiers face went crimson red from what she was insinuating about Ichigo._

_It was after Ichigo and Tier went back to the realm of the living that they went to Kisuke's place to see if they could make Tier into a Vizard of which he said he could but it wouldn't be easy and could possibly kill her if she failed._

_This made Ichigo slightly weary but Tier didn't falter for a second as she said to begin the process. The overall process of Tier becoming a Vizard was Tier diving into her inner world to confront her past which was a lot easy than it sounds as she almost died if Ichigo hadn't intervened by taking what would have been a suicidal blow when Tier's abusive past was overwhelming her and she just wanted to kill herself (but no rape I hate rape she was emotionally and physically abused but not sexualy at all) but Ichigo came into her inner world and took the blow._

"_Why?" Tier questioned Ichigo with tears in her eyes "Why would you save me! I'm a monster!?" she yelled through her tears which widened in surprise when Ichigo claimed her lips in a searing kiss of not lust but pure love. _

"_Tier I don't ever want to hear you call yourself a monster you hear me!" exclaimed Ichigo as he grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes"...you are not a monster what happened to you was not your fault and you didn't choose to become a hollow" _

"_But why would you save me after all I've done?" asked Tier with such a small voice as she was slightly shaking while looking into Ichigo's eyes with hope that he wouldn't reject her. It hurt Ichigo to see such a strong woman reduced to this. _

"_Tier even as a hollow you still were good person Tier you were just mislead by Aizen. And for as why I would save you Tier that would be because I love you Tier Harribel"Tiers eyes wideneded as Ichigo leaned back in to reclaim her lips in a kiss, but this time Tier reacted by placing her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. _

_While they kiss Tier's outfit changes into a black version her arrancar outfit minus the hollow mask on her face signalizing she is now a Vizard like Ichigo._

**X Flashback end X**

Ichigo continued to stare at the moon through the train window as the moonlight shinned down on him 'It's too bad that Retsu couldn't come but then again she is a captain she can't just leave her duties' thought Ichigo as his eyes closed and he drifted back to sleep.

**X A Hour Later X**

Ichigo's eyes snap open as he feels the train come to a stop as he turns his head he smiles as he sees Tier's still asleep with an adorable look on her sleeping form while she clings to Ichigo. Ichigo leans in and captures her lips in a soft kiss "Good morning beautiful, we've arrived Tier better wake up now" Ichigo greets Tier's groggy state.

"Morning love" came Tiers sleepy reply with a smile on her face as she give Ichigo a quick soft kiss back then they proceed to gather their travelling bags and hop off the train they notice the clock about to hit midnight, as the clock hand strikes midnight all the lights turn off.

"What the hell?" questioned Ichigo as Tier simply looks around and see's that nothing electrical seems to be operating.

"Ichigo it would seem that all electronics have simply ceased operating could it be just a power out?" Tier asked Ichigo.

"Well seeing as the backup generator hasn't kicked in yet I'm going to speculate that this isn't normal." Came Ichigo's reply as they continued walking they noticed a number of strange things such as every around them was a darker and had a weird feeling to but the thing that stood out the most to them would be the coffins that seemed to be everywhere and when they peeked into one they found a person just sleeping.

"What the hell is happening?" Ichigio asked no one in particular as Tier was in deep thought. 'Hey Zangetsu, Shiro can ya tell me anything about all of this?' he mentally asked his zanpaktou and hollow.

"Sorry Ichigo but I've never encounted such a thing before but keep your guard up" was Zangetsu's reply.

"Yea sorry Kingy but im with Zangetsu on this one all I can tell is that these people in the coffins aren't dead" Shiro said.

'Thanks anyways' Ichigo mentally thanked them as they continued walking to the school dorms where they were told to head to after arriving. As Ichigo and Tier continued walking arm in arm they noticed the blue haired boy from the train heading in the same way they were which surprised them as he wasn't in a coffin.

"Hey I'm Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo greeted the blue head calmly.

"…..Minato Arisato" came the now identified blue haired boys response.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at Minato's lazy gretting but said nothing "Tier Harribel, are you also a transfer student Arisato?" Tier interjected herself into the convocation .

"….Yea I am, I'll take it so are you two?" questioned Minato.

"Yea we are, well seeing as we're all heading the same direction shall we travel together? Suggested Ichigo, Minato simply nodded his head and they continued on their way to the dorm.

**X Time skip X**

Soon enough they arrived in front of the school dorms where they then opened the door and came face to face with a young looking boy with black and white striped shirt and short blackish hair looking at Minato.

"You're late I've been waiting for you for ages" the child brought out what seemed to be a contract "If you want to proceed please sign your name here" the child told Minato.

"Do we need to sign a contract as well?" Tier asked with an odd look on her face as she sensed the child's presence as non-human.

"Oh there will be no need for you two to sign everything was taken care for you by one Kisuke Urahara." Came the child's response as Minato signed the contract and then handed it over to the child. "And so it begins, but will you be able to change your fate with them here?" the child says as he looks at Ichigo and Tier who look at the child with curiosity plastered over their faces. "Everything has a beginning as they have an end, I wonder just what will your future bring? The salvation of this world? Or the end of it? I suppose only time will tell I'm most eager to find out I will you all again soon" said the child as he seemingly faded right before their eyes.

No one moved for a second as they were trying to digest what the hell just happened but as they were thinking they head footsteps heading their way at a rather fast pace.

"Who are you!" came a feminine voice, Ichigo's eyes wandered over to find a brunette haired girl that was wearing a pink shirt with a red ribbon on with a black miniskirt, but what caught Ichigos attention about this girl was the gun strapped to her right leg.

She seemed scared and on edge as she glared them down while breathing heavily and was slightly shaking and moved her hand to the gun but was interrupted by a voice.

"Wait Takeba." Came another feminine voice but unlike the brunette this one commanded respect and exerted confidence and authority. The figure then stepped into view on the stairwell as in Ichigo's opinion of a beautiful red haired girl with her long hair going well to her backside and covering her right eye and wearing a white shirt with a red ribbon tied at the neck area, she was wearing a long black skirt with a gun tied to her side.

"But Kirijo-senpai they-"Don't worry they're just ordinary transfer students" started the brunette only to be interrupted by the red head who made her way down the stairs and infront of the Ichigo, Tier and Minato as the red head did so they power came back on.

"We were expecting you all to arrive earlier, I am Mitsuru Kirijo I live here in the dorm." Came the newly identified red head Mitsuru Kirijo.

"Why did they have to choose this hour to turn up?" said the brunette in a hused voice but Ichigo and Tier caught it anyway.

'What doe's she mean by this hour?" was the thought of the two Vizards.

"It was a last minute decision to place them all here but im sure they will be placed elsewhere at a later date." Spoke Mitsuru as Ichigo walked on by being closely followed by Tier and a lagging Minato.

"Hey!" yelled the brunette at them as they group turned around to look at them. Now it wasn't that Ichigo was rude or anything he rather found Mitsuru hot but he was rather worn-out from the train ride and just wanted to sleep.

"You're room is on the second floor at the end of the hall." Said Mitsuru to Minato who simply nodded then turned to Ichigo and Tier. "I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience but currently we only have one room available left so you're going to have to share it." She addressed Ichigo and Tier while she had the faintest of blushes on her face as she looked at Ichigo.

"That's ok we're actually dating anyway." Was Tiers reply which caused Mitsuru to deflate slightly. "So where would our room be at?" asked Tier.

"It's on the second floor second located second from the first room you walk by." Replied Mitsuru "Takeba show them the way, this is Yukari Takeba a second year this spring same as all of you right" she said looking at Ichigo with what seemed to be curisosity?

"….Minato Arisato" spoke Minato.

"Tier Harribel a pleasure to meet you" voiced Tier

"Ichigo Kurosaki sorry If I seemed rude just now it's just that the train ride here rather drained me" Ichigo explained and Mitsuru nodded her head in understanding while never breaking eye contact with Ichigo.

"Its quite alright, It's late you all best turn in" Mitsuru recommended as Ichigo nodded his head and Yukari stepped forth.

"Please follow me." She said as she walked ahead of them, as Ichigo walked away he winked at Mitsuru who blushed in response as her eyes followed his retreating figure.

As the goup made their way to the second floor Yukari was explaining the rules and where everything is located at and then arrived outside of Ichgio's and Tier's room Yukari looked like she wanted to say something but was too shy to ask.

"Ok what is it?" Ichigo asked as Yukari looked surprised "It's written all over your face." He said as she looked sheepish st that comment.

"Um you didn't happen to run into any trouble on the way here from the station did you? It's just that-" Yukari asked while looking nervous then stopped "It's nothing, goodnight" then walked away.

Ichigo simply walked into the room he and Tier was designated and walked in to found the room quite spacious with two large beds that were separated but Ichigo simply moved them together, the room also had a bathroom with a shower and a bathtub so they could choose which ever they preferred, there was also various windows placed around the room with two desks as Tier started to unpack her things she called out to Ichigo.

"So not even here for 10minutes and already hitting on someone hmmm? She smirked when Ichigo blushed and rubbed the back of his head ruffling his shaggy orange hair as he made his way over to Tier and took her into a loving embrace.

"Hehe sorry Tier but there was just something about her that interests me." Tier simply giggled at her boyfriend's reason, she then grabs his head and pulls him into a loving kiss.

"Now come one let's just go for a shower and get some rest ok? We do have school tomorrow remember?" spoke Tier as she let him go and went into the bathroom for a shower as Ichigo followed closely behind Tier.

**X Time Skip X**

After coming out of the shower Ichigo and Tier got dressed into their sleepwear and then moved into their beds as the cuddled together under the sheets, Ichigo touched her chin making Tier look up as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Goodnight my shark empress" Ichigo said loving while looking into Tiers eyes.

"Goodnight my moon guardian" Tier replied as she pecked him on the lips and rested her head on his chest as she fell asleep.

Ichigo followed her soon into the land of sleep with one last kiss to her forehead.

X End of Chapter X

Author notes:

Now just as a reminder this is my first ever fanfic so please go easy on me and I don't like relationships that take forever to develop so yes the relationships will be rushed if you don't like that just don't read my story and yes obviously if you don't like my reading don't even bother flaming this because it will be ignored.

If you have any plot recoomendations, pairings, CONSTRUCTRIVE CRITISM so forth please leave a review or pm me. Second chapter will come out fairly soon but don't expect anything for a bit. Also I could use a beta reader.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers

I'm back with another chapter but just saying don't expect each chapter to be long because I have no specific word limit per chapter besides my goal is at least 2000 and man I never realised how much time and work it took to write these things till now that and I have assignments I should be doing and exams so yea don't expect updates to be daily or weekly but I will update at least once a month at the least.

Now I'm rather game to try and write a Bleach x Infinite stratos cross over but what about you guys would ya want that? If so let me know if you would like something different voice it because I'm not physic.

Also just so you don't say how the characters wouldn't do this or that wouldn't ever actually happen this story contains **MAJOR OOC** (out of character for those who don't know what that means)

A reminder this is my first ever time writing a fanfic so yes there will be errors throughout the chapters and I could really use a beta reader so tell me if you would like to give that a go.

Oh and do leave a review or send me a pm about things like how you thought I'm doing but only **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM **and a recommendation for Minato's pairing should it be a harem or single or what?

And lastly this is my first attempt at writing a battle so yes it will be short and will suck a lot but please just leave recommendations on how to better my work.

**Disclaimers: I do not own Bleach or Shin Megami Tensei Persona 3 or any of the characters or plot and elements and so forth. I own absolutely nothing of these amazing works of art. other than my oc events.**

**Pairings:**

Ichigo x Tier Harribel (Some people say Halibel but im going with Harribel) x Retsu Unohana (why? Because I rather like her character) Mitsuru (As mentioned characters will be havily ooc and I'm terrible at coming up with how people can have more than one girlfriend so don't expect anything special my story will just be they get together not immediately but will happen soon)

Minato x ? (leave a review or pm me with recommendations)

"Talking."

'Thinking'

"**Zanpaktou/Persona talking"**

'**Zanpaktou/Persona thinking'**

**Chapter 2**

**X General P.O.V X**

Currently we find Ichigo dressed in the typical Gekkoukan boy's uniform and Tier wearing a Gekkoukan girl's blue shirt and a long black skirt (Like Mitsuru) leaning on each other while sitting down on a train that is heading towards Gekkoukan High School, positioned opposite where Minato and Yukari stand.

Minato is leaning against of the train while holding onto a pole staring out the window with his headphones in his ears doing his best to ignore Yukari who is trying to start a conversation with him.

"Hey look there's Gekkoukan High School!" exclaims Yukari as she points excitedly out the window and at the school (Not going to describe it just look it up sorry).

**X Time Skip X**

The group soon arrived at the station and then proceeded to walk towards the school, Ichigo links up his hand with Tiers as they walk to school. While they were walking towards the school they could feel numerous eyes watching them and even hearing the occasional gossip the other students were saying.

Some of the students are talking about Minato and Yukari walking so close together others were talking about Ichigo and Tier.

"Oi look over there man there's some new hot chick" a random student whispered to his friend, even though the typical human wouldn't have heard that comment Ichigo wasn't tour typical human.

As they kept walking Ichigo was doing his best not to snap and beat the crap out of all the students ogling Tier's body, Tier as if sensing this tightens her grip on his hand.

"Just ignore them Ichigo, please don't do anything rash." Tier pleaded Ichigo with the most infamous move the female race has in their repertoire the all mighty puppy eye look.

"….Ok Tier but if they dare touch you then I beat the crap out of them." Unable to resist those big turquoise puppy eyes he reluctantly responds.

"That's all I ask love." Says Tier with a smile on her face as she cups his face and lowers his head towards her as she captures his lips in a searing kiss filled of love.

Tier understands Ichigo has changed a lot from his rash attitude where he would snap at the littlest things but even the new and improved Ichigo had his limits.

**X Time Skip X**

Eventually they entered Gekkoukan High and procceded to head towards the facility office where they currently find themselves talking to a teacher.

"Ah hello there you all must be the new transfer students no? I am Isako Toriumi your homeform teacher from now on." Says the newly identified Isako with a small smile one her face. As Ichigo, Tier and Minato face opposite of Isako.

"Ichigo Kurosaki a pleasure to make you're a acquaintance my lady." Ichigo introduces himself as he takes Isako's hand and gives it a small kiss while on one knee with a lady killer smirk on his face.

This action makes Tier simply roll her eyes while giggling slightly at the teachers now blushing face, Tier then introduces herself after Isako gets her blush under control.

Isako goe's through her folders that contain the information on her new students and everything checks out but when she gets to Minato's she reads a bit of it aloud.

"Minato Arisato, well it says here that you used to live here so welcome back then. So you moved away when you were little because-!" Isako stops herself midway in her sentence as she read what the information told her.

"Oh I'm so sorry for the loss of your parents, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories I'm very sorry." Isako quickly apoligiesd as Ichigo's eyes slightly widen.

'So that's why he has that look of pain in his eyes' Thought Ichigo as he looks over at Minato. Tier on more or less the same train of thought.

"…It's quite alright but if you could tell us where our class is Toriumi-sensei?" replies a bored looking Minato with one hand in his pocket.

"Oh of course its room 2-F." Is Toriumi's respone and the students now proceed to their class, as they leave the office Toriumi's gaze lingers on Ichigo's back.

'He was kinda cute….wait cute what the hell am I thinking his my student! Bad Isako bad!' was her thoughts as she shakes her head rapidly from side to side.

**X Time Skip X**

Currently standing infront of the class is Ichigo, Tier and Minato all standing in a line waiting to introduces themselves.

"…Minato Arisato nice to meet you all." Was all the class got out of Minato as he just remained on standby waiting for Ichigo ad Tier to Introduce themselves.

Already there was a bit of commotion being made by the class with some saying how cool he looks (Girls) while some was saying how emo he looks (Boys).

"Tier Harribel it's a pleasure to meet you all please look after me." Tier introduced herself with a small and a bow smile on her face which already gained her some fan boys saying how hot she was.

Ichigo gained a tick mark on his forehead hearing their comments about his girlfriend but remained calm, the last thing he needed was trouble on his first day here.

"Ichigo Kurosaki at you service." Ichigo said with a husky voice while giving a flirty smirk which instantly got the majority of girls in the room a blush even Isako had a small one.

A good majority of the girls were saying how sexy he was while the boys were saying how unfair life was to them. Tier simply rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's introduction while Isako quickly composed herself.

"Ok settle down and let's get this class started!" Isako yelled to get the classes attention back on her as she then told Ichigo and co to find their seats.

**X Time Skip X**

The bell just went off signalfying that homeroom was over as Isako leaves the classroom, Minato is just staring off into the distance sitting beside Ichigo who is sitting beside Tier when Minato is approached by some cap wearing student.

The cap wearing student is wearing a blue cap and a small goatee on present on his chin and wearing his Gekkoukan jacked rather slack with a blue button up shirt underneath. (Just look him up)

"Hey there transfer students." Said the cap wearing student as he placed his hand on Minato's shoulder and had a stupid grin on his face.

"Who are you?" Minato said clearly actually uninterested by who he was. Minato just wanted to be left alone.

"Hey no need to be so stiff man loosen up a little, I'm Junpei Iori a fellow second year, I actually only transferred here recently myself you see." Junpei exclaimed while pointing his thumb at himself with that ever present grin plastered on his face.

"Oi Junpei! Don't tell me you annoying the new students already are you?" Yukari interjects while walking up to the group.

"Oh if it isn't Yukari-cchi, I didn't expect to be in your class again." Junpei says while looking a bit sheepish as Yukari stands right next to him.

"You'll talk anyones ear off given the chance don't you?" Yukari says in a monotone voice while looking at Junpei who holds a hand over his heart.

"Oh you wound me Yukari-cchi" Junpei responds while playing mock hurt expression on his face. Yukari simply ignores Junperis antics and focuses and Ichigo and co.

"Yukari."says a voice that when the group looks over to the doorway to see Mitsuru standing with her arms folded looking at Yukari.

"Eh? Kirojo-senpai?" responded Yukari in a state of curiosity as to why she was standing in the doorway of her class.

"Have you got a minute?" Mitsuru questions Yukari who simply respnds by saying yes and quickly follows Mitsuru as she walks away.

"Well that was a little odd." A suspicious Ichigo says to Tier who nods her head as Junpei continues to talk Minato's head off who is currently not even listening to him in favour of listening to his mp3 player.

**X With Mitsuru X**

Currently sitting around in the Chairman's office is Mitsuru, Yukari and the Chairman or better known as Shuji Ikutsuki a mature looking man with long hair going around to his mid back with glasses. (Just google him)

"It's odd to see you chairman." Spoke a curious Yukari, Shuji simply chickled a little while putting down the book that was previously in his hand as he looked at Mitsuru and Yukari.

"Haha, yes well after being told about them I admit I got somewhat curious." Spoke Shuji in a kind voice while smiling at Yukari who looked a little shocked.

"So do you think that-It's almost certain" Yukari started off before being interrupted by Mitsuru. Shuji simply nodded at her deduction.

"Yes Minato possess much potential seeing as how he simply walked around the dark hour like it was nothing. While Ichigo and Tier both seemed unaffected during the dark hour they seem to possess something…unique." Shuji said looking to be in deep thought as Yukari asked what he meant by that.

"What he means is that our scanners picked up and unknown energy we hadn't seen before coming off of them." Mitsuru said answering Yukari's question for Shuji, Yukari simply looked confused then Shuji spoke up.

"Takeba I'm going to need you to keep a close look over the new students."

"You want me to spy on them?"

"Yea I guess I do." Shuiji said with a look on his face that said that he didn't really want to but need to.

Yukari reluctantly nodded her head as Mitsuru handed her their folders containing what information they had on them.

**X Time Skip With Minato X**

Minato opens his eyes to see that he was clearly sitting down on a chair in an elevator? In front of him appeared to be an old man wearing a suit with a long pointy nose and a beautiful looking silver haired woman appearing to be not much older than Minato wearing an all blue outfit with a weird looking blue hat with a book in her hands. (Just look them up for better image)

"Greetings welcome to the Velvet room, I am Igor and this is my assistant Elizabeth, It seems that you have a most intriguing destiny ahead of you and we are here to guide and assist you on your journey."

Minato realised that he wasn't able to move or even speak of which Igor seemed to pick up on.

"Ah don't be alarmed this realm exists between dreams and reality, mind and matter, It's been years since we've had a guest and you have quite the journey ahead of you."

"It seems you have the most interesting friends with you hmm?" Minato didn't know how but for some reason he felt as if Igor was referring to Ichigo and Tier.

'If Igor finds them interesting does that mean they're not normal?' Thought Minato as Igor continued speaking.

"As of this moment you are a guest of the Velvet room. Please take this." As Igor finished his sentence a golden key appeared in front of Minato.

"Please take it." Elizabeth finally spoke up, her voice sounded so angelic to Minato. "This key signifies that you are a guest of the Velvet room, Take good care of it."

"Until we meet again." Igor said as Minato felt his eyes closing and everything went dark.

**X Time Skip 2days later X**

As Ichigo, Tier and Minato were walking around School they came across a green haired girl being picked on by a group of other girls as the green haired girl was on the floor picking up her books.

"Oi knock it off." Spoke Ichigo in a voice of confidence and power as the group of girls that were picking on the green haired girl left in a hurry.

Ichigo walked until he was beside the green haired girl's side and started to help gather her stuff then handed them over to the girl who had a surprised look on her face.

"Hey are you alright there Ms.?" Asked Tier who stood beside Ichigo, the green haired girl got out of her stupor and smiled at the Ichigo and co.

"Oh yes im quite alright and my name is Fuuka Yamagishi thank you for your help."

"It's ok take car now alright? Better head for class now." Ichigo said with a smile, Fuuka smiled back at him at she went off on her way.

**X Time Skip to Midnight In Unknown Monitoring room X**

In the monitoring room sat Mitsuru, Yukari and Shuji all looking at the big screen that displayed Minato's, Tier's and Ichigo's visual and their current health status.

"Everything says their pulse and brainwaves are perfectly normal absolutely no change since the dark hour started. They have potential" Mitsuru confirmed as she went over the stats they were receiving.

"Yes it would seem so, otherwise they would have been eaten by now." Voiced Shuji. Yukari had a guilty look on her face for doing all this.

"This still doesn't feel right." Mitsuru was about to say something but before she could she noticed she had a incoming transmission.

"Operations room."

"I've never spotted anything like this one before!" spoke the voice over the transmission. Shortly after the voice spoke the entire building shook.

"What was that!." Mitsuru inquired as a silver/white haired teenager walked through the front doors of the dorm clutching his shoulder displaying he was injured as he slammed the door shut and slid down the door with his back against the door.

"Akihiko!" yelled Mitsuru as she came into view along with Yukari and Shuji.

"Hehe don't worry about me, there's a big one coming it's gonna knock your socks off." He grinned while Mitsuru simply scolded him.

"Sanada is it them?" Questioned Shuji.

"Yea but It's not your typical run of-" Akihiko started but got interrupted by the building shaking again. Mitsuru took a moment to get herself back into control.

"Chairman stay in the operations room, Yukari get the students to safety, we'll hold them off."

**X Time Skip a minute or two to Ichigo and Tier X**

Ichigo and Tier were cuddling while sleeping when Yukari busted into their room and told them to follow her, Ichigo and Tier quickly grabbed what appeared to be badges.

They then proceeded to Minato's room and collected him then started dashing to the roof while they ran the building would continue to shake every now and then.

They were passing a window while heading for the roof when Minato stopped suddenly and looked out to the yellow moon.

"Minato what are you doing!? We're in danger do you want to die?!" Questioned Yukari as she stopped to see Minato looking out at the moon.

"…Don't really care." Was Minato's reply that shocked Yukari. "Does Dying scare you?" he questioned.

"How can you say that-?" Yukari asked before the window was interrupted when a mysterious black blob wearing a blue mask smashed the window and Yukari tackled Minato out of the way receiving a small cut on her leg.

"Come one let's move!" Tier yelled as Ichigo and Yukari nodded and proceeded up the stairs as they ran to the roof Yukari was talking to herself.

"I am not going to die yet, I haven't even learned anything yet, I don't want to die!" They made it to the roof as Ichigo kicked the door open as they were recovering their breath Yukari spoke up.

"Are you all ok-!" Before she could finish her sentence she was stopped by a violent shake of the building as at the edge of the roof a black blob like hand appeared and pulled itself up the roof. It wasn't the only creature to appear each a few more appeared as well.

All the creatures were black like blobs with blue masks on their faces (Look up Cowardly Maya). The creatures then focused their attention on the four people in front of them.

**X Scene Break In the Operations Room X**

"What are we waiting for? They need help!" Yelled Mitsuru as Shuji had told Mitsuru and Akihiko to not interfere. As they witnessed Yukari Point her 'Gun' at her forehead only to chicken out of pulling the trigger and was swatted away by a shadow and she dropped her 'Gun' near Minato.

"Just wait." Was Shuji's reply as theu watched on via the monitor.

**X Scene Break Back To The Roof X**

Back on the roof Ichigo, Tier and Minato watched as Yukari was swatted away like a fly. Ichigo only chose not to interfere because he sensed that the 'Gun' Yukari was holding was more like an form activation of sorts but when he saw he get hit he looked over to Tier.

"Tier now!" Tier nodded her head and they brought out their badges which now could be plainly seen in the moonlight as a skull with an x formation running through it they then brought their badges to their chests. What happened shocked everyone watching the whole event unfold.

When their badges connected with them they stood proud in their soul forms as they caught their living bodies and flashed stepped them away to safety then flash stepped back. (won't bother describing their out fits you already know anyway Ichigo looks like after Xcution and Tier is a standard soul reaper uniform without her face being covered)

Ichigo removed Zangetsu from his back as the bandages fell off revealing his big ass Zanpakuto in its full glory while placing it one handed over his shoulder. Tier removed Tiburon from across her back as she got into a battle ready stance.

"Well then…..come on." Ichigo taunted the shadows by performing the 'come one' gesture, he then dashed into battle with Tier close behind him as they started their battle.

Ichigo brought down Zangetsu in a diagonal slash as the shadow dispersed into oblivion then stared swinging Zangetsu by the cloth until it became a mini tornado then threw it a two shadows ending them.

Tier sonido'd (hollow flash step) behind a shadow then sliced through it as it were a knife cutting through hot butter it, then fired off a mini cero blasting a bunch of shadows into the abyss.

As Ichigo and Tier were still engaging more shadows one shadow came from behind and went to attack Yukari who still laid on the ground from being hit from the shadow at the start.

Minato saw the shadow approaching Yukari and saw the 'Gun' on the floor by his feet. Minato proceeded to pick it up and saw S.E.E.S inprinted onto the side of it.

In his head he saw a flash of the car crash that claimed his parents life himself as a child covered in blood, then a flash that boy from when he first arrived in the dorm.

"Go on." The child said as the image disappeared from his mind. Minato place the 'Gun' to the side of his head with the end of the barrel touching his head. Minato started to breath heavy and sweat, then briefly smiled then said as if enchanted.

"Per…so…na!" Then he pulled the trigger as his eye glowed blue and the sound of glass being broken rang aloud as a blue card beside Minato's head.

Ichigo and Tier at this point had taken care of the shadows when they heard Minato say 'Persona' and they turned their heads to see him 'shoot' himself as a figure appeared behind Minato.

A

"**I am thou. Thou art from the seas of thy heart. I am the master of strings Orpheus!."** The figure said as it came into view it had long cylinder like legs and arms, a red scarf around his neck that covers most of his face with red menacing eyes and a large Harp on his back. (Just google him)

Ichigo and Tier decided that Minato and Orpheus could take on the last shadow so they stood back as Minato and Orpheus take out the last shadow.

Orpheus using its arms slammed them down on the shadow then kicked it off to the side away from Yukari. Orpheus leaned back and stared at the shadow as it used **Agi** to burn the shadow. The shadow managed to dodge Orphues's **Agi** while only suffering minor damage.

The shadow stood a few metres away from Orpheus who stood in front of Minato. Minato suddenly clutched his in pain as he screamed aloud as a image of the child in the striped shirt appeared In his mind again.

Orpheus also screamed in pain as its head, arms and legs retreated into its main body as a set of white claw like hands grabbed the edge of Orpheus's body then proceeded to rip it apart with a ferocious roar as it came into view.

The figure that stood where Orpheus previously now wielded a long sword, it had a dinosaur like bone mask covering its face with two little white orbs for eyes, a black like cap covering most of its feet; it had white gloves on, with a red strap going around its chest and a number of coffins strapped together on its back that made them look like wings.

Everyone besides Ichigo and Tier that was looking at this new Persona felt a feeling of dread go through their systems as it. The Persona was none other than Thanatos. (Not that any of them knew that)

Thanatos dodged the strikes the shadow sent at it while flying at it, when it reached the shadow it grabbed its thought and sliced right through the side of its head as it dissolved.

For a moment Thanatos simply stood in the light of the moon then in a flash it transformed back into Orpheus then faded back into Minato's psyche as Minato stood breathing heavily for a second then he passed out of to which Ichigo caught him before he hit the ground as the rooftop door opened revealing Mitsuru and co.

"Now then I think it's about time we had a nice chat don't ya think eh Kirijo-senpai?" Asked Ichigo as he looked at Mitsuru with a smile that unnerved her while turning her on.

**X Time Skip X**

In the operation room we find Ichigo and Tier on one side of the room back in their living bodies and on the other side is the S.E.E.S. Team both sides staring each other down. Mitsuru strikes first blood.

"So what exactly are you two?" She inquired while Ichigo and Tier looked at each other then focused back on the S.E.E.S Team and gave a basic the about the Soul Society, Hollows and Quincy, Aizen and Xcution but left out the personal bits.

To say after Ichigo's explanation they were shocked would be the understatement of the year, they were flabbergasted. When asked whether or not the Soul Society would aid them Ichigo said no straight up explaining that the Soul Society doesn't intervene with the realm of the living besides from guiding souls to the afterlife because of all their laws.

"Now then I'd say it's about time you explained what the hell just happened tonight." Ichigo spoke while looking dead in Mitsuru's eyes which caused her to blush slightly under his intense gaze.

That action did not go unnoticed by everyone present while the S.E.E.S Team giggled in their heads not daring doing It aloud which would only bring down one her infamous 'executions'.

Mitsuru then went on to explain what shadows were and about the dark hour, the coffins and Tartarus. Upon hearing her explanation Ichigo could tell she was hiding something from them, something she hadn't told even her team, but decided he'd ask about it at a later date.

**X Time Skip 8 days later X**

Over the last 8 days while Minato was still in the hospital recovering Ichigo had spent most of his time either just hanging out with Tier or getting to know Mitsuru better.

He had gotten closer to her over the days not enough to have a relationship with just yet but close enough to just call her Mitsuru while she would now call him Ichigo instead of Kurosaki.

When it was just the two of them he'd call her Mitsu for short which would bring a blush to her face. (Like I said I don't like relationships that take like 20 chapters to hook up so yes it is rushed and unrealistic)

We now find Ichigo and Tier holding hands whilst walking around Iwatodai when they spot Mitsuru standing outside a ramen store called Hagakure. Ichigo looks over to Tier and she nods her head.

"Hey Mitsuru you planning to go in there at some point?" Mitsuru turned around when she recognised that voice and saw Ichigo and Tier. She smiled as her eyes laid upon him.

"Oh Ichigo, Tier it's good to see you and I was just curious as to how ramen might taste I've heard it is quite delicious. Would you care to join me Ichigo, Tier?" She asked.

"Sure how could I ever refuse such a beautiful ladies request?" Ichigo replied with a sexy smirk on his face and Tier giggled lightly when Mitsuru's face went about as red as her hair.

They then went and entered the ramen store and ordered their meals. When their meals arrived Ichigo and Tier started to dig in while Mitsuru seemed slightly confused about something.

"Pssst Ichigo." She whispered at Ichigo upon seeing his head turn she continued. "Could you please tell me the proper etiquette? Is there any customs I need to follow?" she inquired.

Ichigo smiled warmly at her which caused her heart to skip a beat while gazing upon his smile. Tier noticed this and decided it was about time she talked to her about her feelings about Ichigo.

"Just eat your food quickly is all really." Mitsuru nodded her head.

"I see so I should eat it quickly before the noodle expands, doing so would show appreciation to the chef. Bon appetite." She said then started to eat her ramen.

As they ate their food Ichigo could see that Mitsuru was enjoying her meal showing she must have liked the taste.

"That was quite delicious. I've been wanting to try ramen for some time…..doe's that make me strange?" Ichigo had to resist saying Kawaii at the way Mitsuru tilted her head when she asked that.

"No not at all if anything I think it makes you quite cute Mitsu." He said with a smile on his face which earned him a blush form said girl. Ichigo then excused himself and went off to the toilet.

"Mitsuru we need to talk." Came Tiers voice as Mitsuru looked her way telling her to continue. "It's about how you feel about Ichigo." Mitsuru immediately blushed and started to stutter.

"Huh!? Wha-? Look It's quite alright I'm not mad or anything." Tier interrupted Mitsuru who was now looking at the lap.

"Mitsuru you remember how when we explained the whole Ichigo already having two girlfriends but right?" Mitsuru nodded her head. "Well just how dou you feel about him?"

"I…..I…can't say that I love him just yet but I admit that he interests me in a romantic way." Tier nodded her head at her responded to her question.

"Then If you'd like I give you permission to see where that feeling may lead." Mitsuru's head shot up looking wide eyed at Tier who chuckled at that.

"Thank you Tier for giving me the chance." Tier simply smiled at her and leaned in closely and spoke softly into her ear.

"Who knows Mitsu maybe some day we might end up being being harem sisters in a threesome some night soon." Mitsuru's face turned even redder than her hair at the idea of having a threesome with Ichgo and Tier.

"Well that's pay and get going yea? Hey Mistsu you alright there?" Asked Ichigo as he had returned from the toilets. Mitsuru blushed and stuttered while trying to answer so Tier decided to bail her out.

"Oh don't worry about her Ichigo we were Just talking about some…..girl stuff." Ichigo just nodded his head. Ichigo had learned a while back after dating Retsu sometimes you just nod your head at whatever a woman says and don't question them.

"Well alright come on let's get going then we have some homework to get done Tier." Ichigo said as Tier nodded her head and they moved to pay for their meal then continued on their way back to the dorms.

**X End of Chapter X**

So that was chapter two please feel free to leave a review, comment it really doe's motivate me to write quicker and more often, recommendations or just pm me about stuff and remember only constructive criticism thank you.

Just saying updates length will vary from time to time but the minimum goal a chapter will be around 2,000 words and I will update at random times whenever I can spare the time to write which I don't rally right now I have assignments and all.

Lastly I am considering doing a Bleach x Infinite Stratos crossover fanfic If I did would any one be interested? If not what would you like me to do leave a review,comment or pm me with ideas about harems plot ect.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers,

I'm back again I know I've been updating rather quickly here but that's only because it's the weekend and I can't be bothered doing my assignments which I know I will regret later.

Any who just saying thank you to a bunch of people that have been leaving reviews they really have been helping me slightly improve my writing, also leaving a positive comment doe's motivate me to write more.

So I thinking about doing another bleach crossover so tell me what you think I should do and also the story will not start too soon I do have assignments to do so don't expect it's release soon.

Oh and just so you know this won't be the longest of stories so I won't be covering everything that happens in Persona 3 and will sometimes change order of events and so forth.

Warning this chapter will contain two small lemons. Now this will be my first attempt at doing a lemon so yea don't expect the best thing ever or anything heavy I'm just doing a basic light lemons, I will try to improve as time progresses or If you'd like to be my lemon writer or something let me know.

**Disclaimers: I do not own Bleach, Shin Megami Tensei Persona 3 or Highschool DXD or any of the characters or plot and elements and so forth. I own absolutely nothing of these amazing works of art. other than my oc events.**

**Pairings:**

Ichigo x Tier Harribel (Some people say Halibel but I'm going with Harribel) x Retsu Unohana (why? Because I rather like her character) Mitsuru, x Isako, Grayfia from Highschool dxd x Metis

Minato x Fuuka x Chihiro x Aegis x Yukari? (Maybe mainly because I find her annoying but hey I could always just change her character a lot)

"Talking."

'Thinking'

"**Zanpaktou/Persona talking"**

'**Zanpaktou/Persona thinking'**

**Chapter 3**

**X General P.O.V X**

Sitting around the operations room is the S.E.E.S Team, Ichigo, Tier and Minato all sitting around while Mitsuru turns her head towards Minato as she just finished explaining about the dark hour, shadows, personas soul reapers, Tartarus etc. and places a case containing a evoker and arm band.

"We ask for your assistance in this matter Arisato." Minato simply looked at the case with his typical 'emo' look as Yukari looks at Minato with pleading eyes practically begging him to join.

Minato glances over to Ichigo and Tier who just simply nod their heads at him.

"…Understood." Yukari looked ecstatic that someone else who could wield a Persona was joining the team, Mitsuru nodded her head in affirmation.

"We look forward to working with you Arisato." Minato simply nodded his head in a lazy fashion making Yukari look at him funny.

**X Time Skip Next Day X**

After another day of school Ichigo and Tier are holding hands as they walk to the arcade with Minato trailing beside them with his headphones playing with one hand in his pocket. Tier sighed.

"Really Ichigo must you always flirt with Isako-sensei every day?" Ichigo looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hehehe sorry Tier but I can't help it she's just so easy to tease." Chuckled Ichigo as Tier sighed again but had a small smile on her face as she moved her arms around his head and brought him in for a gentle kiss.

"As long as you don't forget about the rest of us ok?" Ichigo instantly moved his arms around her slender waist and brought her closer and lowered his mouth to her ear as he gently whispered into her ear.

"Oh don't you worry about that Tier, In fact tonight I think I'll show you just how much you mean to me my shark empress." Ichigo said as he moved one of his hands to Tier's firm ass check and gave it a gentle squeeze. Tier blushed crimson at both the action and idea of doing such actions with her boyfriend.

They soon arrived to the arcade where Junpei had practically forced them into coming after he wouldn't shut up about going to the arcade. They spotted Junpei as they walked over to him and they then went ahead and spent their afternoon there seeing as Tier had never been to an arcade before and that Junpei was paying.

**X Time Skip later that afternoon X**

Junpei stood infront of the group as he explained how he was now moving into the dorms. Yukari's eyebrow twitched clearly unimpressed by this development while Minato was internally groaning.

"This has to be a mistake." Yukari groaned. Akihiko simple shrugged.

"I found him a bit back, he's new to the whole dark hour but he has the pontential." Junpei grinned as he pointed his thumb at himself.

"I'm just that awesome. He said he found me bawling my eyes out in a supermarket surrounded by coffins" Junpei said.

"He was lost." Yukari gained a sweat drop on her head as Junpei waved his hands about.

"Anyway he said that it was perfectly normal at first, It's text book Persona stuff don't cha know?" Akihiko simply ignored him.

"Either way we have another member." Mitsuru nodded her head as Junpei butted back in.

"So are we going on a mission already? You can count on me!" He exclaimed pointing at himself with a grin on his face. Akihiko proceeded to tell him to meet them later at midnight.

'Great it just had to be him.' Ichigo thought to himself as they watched Junpei prance around like a moron. Ichigo then took Tier's hand and softly spoke to her so no one else would hear but her.

"Well I'd say it's about time I keep my word from earlier no?" Tier's face went red as she just nodded her head and followed Ichigo to their room. Mitsuru noticed them heading off and for some reason felt like she should feel jealous for some reason but just shrugged it off.

**X Scene Change and WARNING LEMON if you don't like them or whatever Just keep scrolling X**

As Ichigo and Tier entered the room he put up a sound barrier using Kido to make sure no one heard what they were about to do. Ichigo then picked to up earning a surprised yelp from Tier and took her over to their bed.

Placing her down Ichigo climbed on top of her and looked into her eyes with his chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this now Tier I can wait." Tier was yet again touched by Ichigo's caring nature how he always put everyone else's needs before his own.

"Yes Ichigo, I've never been more certain about anything else in my entire life." Ichigo nodded then moved his hands to Tier body.

Ichigo unbuttoned Tiers shirt as he raised he hands above her head and threw it over onto the floor as his lips met hers in a passionate kiss of love and lust.

Tier moved her tongue to Ichigo's bottom lip seeking permission to enter, he opened his mouth and allowed her to enter as he skilfully removed her bra releasing her easily D-cup breasts (Just a random guess) to the night air.

Learning back from the kiss Ichigo moved his left hand to Tiers left breast briefly touching her nipple, circling it before giving it a gentle squeeze between his fingers. While doing that Ichigo moved his mouth over to Tier's right breast licking it.

Ichigo's actions were rewarded with Tier releasing her sexy moans aloud telling him he was doing a good job as she brought her hand to his orange locks keeping him licking her nipple.

Ichigo then switched nipples then carried on sucking her breast while moving his hand down into Tier's pants as he begun fingering her pussy which resulted In Tier arching her back as Ichigo proceeded to take off her skirt and pants.

Bringing his head he was simply captivated by the sight of her pink pulsing pussy as there was a bit of her juices flowing. Tier brought her hands to cover her vagina but Ichigo stopped her by removing them out of the way.

"Don't stare it Ichigo its embarrassing" Said a panting Tier as she looked away from Ichigo who smiled at one of his girlfriends.

"You have absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about, you're beautiful Tier." Spoke Ichigo as he gave her pussy a lick which made Tier shudder, then spread her sacred spot open with his hands as he drove his tongue into her vaginal walls.

"Ohhhhhhh Ichigo!"

As Ichigo moved his tongue inside of Tier's hot wet cunt Tier could only moan as he mind turned into mush as he continued to lick every inch of her inner walls with his tongue as he could.

"Doe's this pleases you my shark empress?" Ichigo asked as he removed his tongue from pleasuring her pussy and started moving his fingers inside instead.

"Ichigo stop teasing me and hurry up and just fuck me already!" Yells a horny Tier as she starts taking off his shirt and shorts leaving him in nothing but his pants which he removes himself as Tier watches it with a hungry eye.

Ichigo's member is about roughly 9 and a half inches (Didn't want to make it impossibly big) and was fairly thick. Tier gasped at the sight of his hard dick as he lowered it to her soaked vagina. Ichigo stopped before going in and looked Tier directly in the eyes.

"Tier if you're not 100% certain about this now's the time to let me know, I won't be able to stop myself when I get stared." Tier simply stared right back at his eyes.

"Ichigo I've been certain for some time now so hurry and fuck me!" Ichigo nodded his head as he pressed his dick forward into her pussy, after sliding in a few inches he reached her barrier. He quickly looked back at Tier who nodded.

After receiving the ok sign he thrusted his dick forward piercing her hymen claiming her virginity as the blood dripped down her legs. Tier cried out in pain when he broke hey hymen but was quickly silenced by Ichigo claiming her lips in a loving kiss.

For a few minutes Ichigo remained still while Tier adjusted to losing her virginity, as the pain went away Tier cupped Ichigo's face.

"It's okay now you can move." She whispered to him as he nodded and begun sliding in and out at first a slower pace.

"Fuck me faster Ichigo!" Tier told Ichigo who immediately started to go faster and harder.

"Oh fuck Tier you're so tight! You're pussy's keeps sucking my dick back in every time I thrust into it!" Ichigo exclaimed as he continued to pump into her.

Hearing her lover says this only turned her on from all the dirty talk as her juices continued to flow down her legs. After half an hour of continuous fucking they couldn't hold out any more.

"Tier I'm gonna cum!" Ichigo grunted out as he kept pumping into her.

"Cum! Release it inside of me Ichigo! Ohhhhhh I'm gonna cum too I'm cumming!"

"Cumming!" They two lover yelled as they reached their respective orgasms. Ichigo's hot sperm poured into Tiers welcoming womb as Tier released her cum over Ichigo's dick.

They remained still while they rode out their orgasms for a minute or two. As they settled down Ichigo quickly place and anti-pregnancy kido on Tier. As much as he loved her and wanted kids someday that day wasn't today.

Ichigo then pulled out of her as he watched his cum leak out of Tier's pussy and onto the bed, Ichigo then proceeded to pick Tier up bridal style and took her to the shower to begin cleaning up.

**X Lemon over X**

**X Time Skip just before midnight just outside of Gekkoukan High X**

The group stood in front of Gekkoukan High with Ichigo and Tier in soul form having left their bodies at a safe location.

"Say isn't this just school?" Questioned Junpei as Ichigo just sighed. The time hit midnight as they entered the dark hour as they watched the school transform into Tartarus Mitsuru spoke up.

"This is Tartarus a labyrinth that only appears during the dark hour." Akihiko then stepped forth.

"It's also where we are most likely to find out about the dark hour, shadows and so forth."

"Awfully suspicious that it only appears at the school eh? don't ya think Mitsuru?" Questioned Ichigo as Mitsuru looked away and walked in front of the group.

"We've never had the man power to conduct a search before now but with this many members as well as Ichigo and Tier im sure we can do it." Mitsuru then brought out a couple of cases that contained various wepons such as swords, bows n' arrows etc.

Yukari chose to go with the bow n' arrows, Minato and Junpei went with swords. After selecting their wepons of choice they entered Tartarus to do some basic training so Ichigo and Tier simply remained on standby just in case they were needed after all they couldn't baby them the whole time even if they could pretty much wipe all the shadows out the S.E.E.S team needed experience.

They spent the next half hour or so taking out the weaker shadows with just their weapons only occasionally summing their Persona's. The e area around the scouting team shook.

"**Oi Kingy there's a shadow heading your way, nothing special mind you compareing it to us but they might have a bit of trouble so watch them." **Shiro informed Ichigo.

'Thanks Shiro.' He mentally thanked Shiro as the shadow came into view.

The shadow looked like an eagle of sorts with a crown mask on its face. (Just look up Venus Eagle)

Junpei immediately summed his persona and sent it to attack but got deflected and smacked away. Yukari run forward beside Junpei and summed her Persona.

"Help us Ion!" She exclaimed as Ion sent a **Garu **at the Venus Eagle, that only served to annoy it as it charged Ion sending her back to Yukari's psyche. Minato ran forth.

"Orpheus!" He summed his Persona as he unleashed continual **Agi's **at the shadow as they did battle. Minato would dodge when it came it him then retaliated by summing Orpheus to deal some damage with his harp.

"So this is how a Persona user fights." Yukari whispered in awe from watching Minato as he defeated the shadow but fell to one knee then Yukari ran over to Minato.

"Minato are you alright!?" Junpei could only watch as Yukari fawned over Minato and looked down while clenching his hands by his sides.

"What the hell man? I could have done that too." He whispered but Ichigo and Tier caught it anyway. The group then went and regrouped with Mitsuru and Akihiko then headed back for the dorm.

**X Time Skip Next Day X**

Ichigo was currently waiting on Mitsuru to finish up her student president duties alone as Tier had said she wanted to hang out with Yukari. As he waited he was leaning against the school gate as Mitsuru walked up beside him.

"Sorry for keeping you lets go." Mitsuru greeted him as they started walking, as they were walking Ichigo spotted Fuuka being shoved to the floor by one of the girls that was picking on her from before.

Ichigo was about to go over there as the bully started walking off but caught sight of Minato approaching Fuuka and helping her gather her stuff.

"Are you alight?" Minato asked Fuuka as she blushed at Minato's concern and quickly nodded her head.

"Oh yes thank you Minato." She said as she bowed to Minato who simply smiled kindly at Fuuka who blushed at his smile. (I know he didn't actually show this kind of emotion but I've already stated characters will be heavily ooc)

'His smile is so beautiful.' Thought Fuuka as she was unable to say anything.

"Well come on I'll walk you home." Minato told Fuuka who smiled brightly resulting in Minato gaining the faintest of blushes. Then the duo walked off into the distance.

"Well wasn't that simply adorable?" Ichigo asked Mitsuru who giggled.

"Yes quite so. Now then shall we continue?" Ichigo nodded and they resumed walking and eventually wound up at a store called Wild-Duck Burger, they proceeded to find themselves a table and ordered they're meals.

Ichigo noticed that Mitsuru seemed nervous over something as she was looking around.

"Mitsu are you alright?"

"Oh it isn't anything major…it's just that I am not familiar with fast food. I am glad you are here with me." She smiled at Ichigo who could feel his cheeks heating up a bit.

"Hehe. Well aren't you a smooth operator Mitsu" Teased Ichigo as Mitsuru's face went red and she stared stuttering slightly.

"Wwhat are you on aabout I'm just expressing my thanks that's all." Ichigo smiled warmly at her as she felt her heart thump against her chest.

"If you say so Mitsu." Was all he said before finishing his meal with Mitsuru following shortly behind him.

After finishing their meal they left the fast food restraint and began heading back to the dorm. As they were walking Ichigo noticed Mitsuru's hand just swaying beside her and decided to take her hand in his.

As Mitsuru felt someone grab her hand she was about to perform one of her infamous 'executions' on the poor soul until she realised that it was Ichigo, upon realising who the hand that took hers was she blushed crimson and just continued walking unable to say anything in fear of saying something stupid.

While Ichigo held her hand Mitsuru could feel her heart beat faster as she was enveloped in Ichigo's warmth that his hand was giving as they kept walking.

'His hand is so warm.' Thought Mitsuru with a gentle smile on her face.

Soon enough they reached the doors to the dorm and they reluctantly released each other's hands.

"I had a lot of fun today Ichigo. May we do this again sometime soon?" Ichigo just smiled at her as he cupped her cheek and leaned in.

'Is he going to kiss me?' Mitsuru thought as she blushed from how close Ichigo was.

"As many times as you want my crimson empress." Ichigo replied as his lips came into contact with Mitsuru's lips. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him as Mitsuru was momentarily frozen for a second then she threw her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

Mitsuru never wanted the kiss to end after all it was her first kiss, soon enough they needed to breathe so they reluctantly leaned back from the kiss as Ichigo placed his forehead onto of Mitsuru's forehead.

"Your lips taste simply divine my crimson empress." He said in a hushed tone, Mitsuru blushed at his words.

"Well maybe if you're a good boy you might get another taste." Smiling when she saw Ichigo blush, she giggled then entered the dorm with Ichigo now smiling while following her action.

**X Scene break Minato and Fuuka X**

They had reached Fuuka's place and was now standing in front of her place with Fuuka thanking Minato for his help.

"Thank you so much Minato for all your help." Minato just nodded his head.

It was nothing special don't worry about it." And with that he turned to head for the dorm. Fuuka saw Minato turn around and already felt sad to see him go so in the spur of the moment Fuuka rushed to Minato and spun him around as her lips crashed into Minato's.

'Her lips are so soft' Thought Minato as he instinctually grabbed her waist and brought her closer to him.

Fuuka released her hold on his head when the need for air became too great too ignore and shyly backed away from Minato.

"I'll see you later!" Yelled Fuuka as she ran into her place of residence leaving a shocked Minato touching his lips then started walking back to the dorm.

'Maybe coming back here wasn't such a bad idea after all.'

**X Time Skip 1 month X**

Over the last month Ichigo has gotten much closer to Mitsuru, they had gone on a few more dates over the week and Ichigo even managed to get a date with Isako after he continued to flirt with her in home form to the point where she agreed to go on a date with him if he stopped flirting in class.

Even though Isako wouldn't admit it to anyone she enjoyed their date and was looking forward to another which Ichigo had promised she would get at a later date.

With Ichigo's dates with Mitsuru she had opened up a lot more to him and even told him about how the whole story behind Tartarus, the dark hour and so forth and how her grandfather was responsible for triggering the fall and how she felt she had to bear the responsibility of it all, to which Ichigo kissed her and told her.

"Mitsu you don't have to bear this burden alone anymore, I will help you with all of this I promise you on my soul Mitsu I will always be here to help you and I will never abandon you ever." Misturu upon hearing this dove at his chest and kept repeating 'thank you' over and over.

Over the month they journeyed into the Tartarus multiple times and defeated a shadow on a train while Junpei kept trying to prove himself better than Minato. (Yea I'm just going to skip that whole bit you all should know what happened anyways)

Also during the month Fuuka went missing after a group of girls were bullying her and locked her in the school which meant she was in the Tartarus. After Minato heard this he paid full attention and didn't even listen to his mp3 when they went in to rescue her.

During the rescue while the group was having trouble defeating the shadow (Ichigo & Tier didn't step in because they S.E.E.S.'s needed to get stronger but would step in if needed) Fuuka awakened her Persona called Lucia.

Lucia wasn't a battle type Persona but a support type and with her assistance they defeated the shadows. After the shadows were dealt with Minato did something that shocked everyone present besides Ichigo, Tier (Who Ichigo told about the Minato & Fuuka moment from before) and Mitsuru.

Minato walked up to Fuuka then brought her head to look up a bit (Seeing as he is taller than her) and kissed her. Fuuka at first looked shocked but quickly got into the kiss as she started kissing him back.

Watching Minato kiss Fuuka made Yukkari jealous yet didn't voice it in any way. After that fiasco Minato officially started a relationship with Fuuka.

**X Present time X**

Currently we find Ichigo and Mitsuru on another date while they are sitting on a bench talking.

"Now hypothetically what if I told you that I was interested in someone and even though I can never be with him, I can't stop thinking about him. Would that be wrong?" She asked Ichigo as she seemed so fragile as if the slightest tap would shatter her.

"No I don't think so Mitsu." Ichigo replied with a strong gaze as he looked straight at Mitsuru's eyes as she blushed under his intense gaze.

"!...Ichigo." Mitsuru seems to be thinking whether or not to say what she is thinking. "Ichigo i-There you are!" a man in a suit walks up to Mitsuru. Mitsuru had mentioned something about a fiancé her company was somehow talked into after Mitsuru' father passed away suddenly. (I know this is way early but I hey I'm kind of just going off the actual plot and changing a lot of things) ( Also Shuji didn't kill Mitsuru's dad as he is already dead in this story and she is already the head of the Kirijo compamany)

Ichigo didn't approve of this but respected her decision not matter how much he wanted her not to go through with the arrangement.

"Mitsuru." The man continued "I've been looking for you didn't expect to find you here. We're leaving lets go." Mitsuru stood up from the bench.

"Just a minute I didn't make any plans with you today."

"My business meeting got cancelled for the day. I'm a very busy man you're just going to have to adjust your schedule to mine." Mitsuru looked down.

"I can't I've already made plans." The man looked shocked and angry.

"Well you can break them. I don't think you gave anything more Important than spending time with me."

"…"

"Don't be like that you do know the benefits to all this right? I thought you understood our arrangement. Now you are to be my wife you are to be obedient."

"…."

*Sigh* "Why must you and your family be so difficult? Well at least your father is no longer alive I am relieved of that. I imagine you feel the same."

"!" Mitsuru looks enraged at that comment. "How?! How can you say that!" She yells at the man. Ichigo sees that she is about to continue when he gets in between them.

"I don't care who the hell you are you don't diss the dead like that, especially her father." Ichigo glares at the mean who looks slightly shaken as Mitsuru seems happy he stepped in.

"Ichigo."

"Who the hell are you! This is none of your business get lost! Look Mitsuru corporate management isn't child's play. No matter how smart you are you still need my knowledge and experience."

"After all the Kirijo group still needs my company's cooperation does it not?"

"…Yes." This made the man happy.

"Good girl I knew you'd see reason. Now let's go I've made reservations."

"…..Very well." Mitsuru turns to face Ichigo. "I'm sorry you had to see that. Thank you for today I had fun. I'm sorry Ichigo." She begins walking towards the man.

'That's it I can't watch her do this anymore' Thought Ichigo as he walks up to Mitsuru and grabs her hand as she has a shocked look on her face.

"Mitsuru don't do this."

"Ichigo please stop. I know how you fell I…." She says with an sad expression that clearly says she doesn't really want to do this.

"Mitsuru come on and you! What is you're business with her?! You should know your place in society, ordinary people like you aren't fit to interact with people like us, can't you understand your just a nuisance."

"Tch I don't believe this crap, If you continue to befriend such trash Mitsuru-" The man continues to berate Ichigo.

"Enough….." Mitsuru says in a soft whisper.

"Mitsuru?" The man says.

"I said that's enough! I will not allow you continue to insult him!"

"Why are you getting so angry for?"

"How dare you say he should know his place in society! You cant even begin to compare to him!...He never lets anything stop him from doing what he believes is right…..I want to be with him…..now…and forever!"

"Mitsuru….think about your company!"

"The Kirojo group can stand on its own. We don't need help from the likes of you. Our arrangement is over no get out of her I never want to see you again!" The man runs away crying for his grandfather.

"Um…I uh…Ohhh I feel like im going to die out of embarrassment but I have to tell you how I feel about you…I..I love you." Ichigo walks up to Mitsuru and lifts her head up to look at him.

"Oh Mitsu you don't realise how much those words mean to me. After you told me of your company's arrangement I didn't want to get in the way of your company so I stepped back. I love you too my crimson empress." Then leans down to capture Mitsuru's lips in a kiss.

Ichigo wraps an arm around Mitsuru's waist bringing her closer to him as she wraps her hands around the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. Mitsuru begins moaning as they start a war with their tongues as Mitsuru goes on her tippy toes.

Eventually the desire for air becomes too great as they part lips but continue to remain in each other's embrace breathing heavily as they gaze into one another's eyes.

"Ichigo can you come to my room later tonight?" Ichigo looks at her with a gentle smile on his face.

"For you Mitsu anything." Mitsuru smiles and leans back in for a quick peck on the lips then takes Ichigo's hand and they start walking back to the dorm.

**X Time Skip to Mitsuru's room WARNING LEMON skip if you don't want to read it X**

Ichigo threw up a sound barrier kido then proceeded to take off Mitsuru's shirt and bra then picked her up bridal style and gently placed her on her bed as he started to nbble on her nipple.

"Ooooh Ichigo!" Mitsuru moaned as she ran her fingers through his orange shaggy hair as he licked her left nipple as he started to pull her right nipple with his right hand as he used his left to skilfully take off her skirt leaving her in her soaked panties.

"Your nipples are getting harder is this turning you on Mitsu?" Ichigo teased as he slipped in a finger in her cunt.

"Ichigo! Ohhhhh."

"I wanna hear you moan my crimson empress." Ichigo spoke in a husky voice as he stopped sucking her nipple and moved his head down south to see her neatly trimmed wet pussy.

"Oh fuck! Ichigo!" Mitsuru yelled as Ichigo began pleasing her other lips by slipping in his fingers and used his tongue to attack her clitoral as Mitsuru back arched as her rolled into the back of her head.

"I'm gonna cum! Ichigo I'm cumming!" Was the only warning Ichigo received before Mitsuru gushed her cum over Ichigo's face as he gulped most of it down.

'Tastes like honey' Ichigo thought as he finished lickeing Mitsuru's vagina clean of her Juices. As much as Ichigo would love to do othet things with Mitsuru he manages to restraim himself as he wants her first time to be just pure love not lust, at least not yet anyways.

Mitsuru manages to get a bearing of her sourroundings after she orgasmed all other Ichigo's face, by the time she came back to her senses Ichigo's dick was placed against her pussy as Ichigo was looking into Mitsuru's eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this right now Mitsu? We can stop right now if you want." Mitsuru just smiled before grabbing his face and pulling it close to hers.

" .Now." Ichigo could tell she was honry as hell right now and pushed his dick into her, as he reached her proof of purity he looked back up at her as she nodded.

"Ah!" She groaned in pain as her viginity was claimed by Ichigo as her walls clenched tight around his dick. Ichigo claimed her lips to try and give her something else to think about other than the pain.

"Ohhhh fuck Mitsu your pussy is tight!" Ichigo said as he remained still until told otherwise, while Mitsuru waited for the pain to ease up and which it did in a few minutes.

"Just start off slow please Ichigo." Pleaded Mitsuru to of which Ichigo nodded his head and begun moving slowly while gripping her slender waist as he slowly fucked her.

"Fuck me harder Ichigo!" Mitsuru moaned as Ichigo complied and started to use more strength with his thrusts. Ichigo placed one of her legs over his shoulder as he started to fuck her faster.

"Fuck! Keep hitting that spot Ichigo!" Ichigo assumed he must of hit her G-spot as they call it seeing as how her vaginal walls suddenly tightened on him. They continued their love making for another solid half hour or so.

"Ohhhhh Mitsuru I'm gonna cum!"

"I'm gonna cum too! Inside me Ichigo! Realease it Inside me!" Mitsuru commanded Ichigo as he was all too happy to obey her command as hey sprayed his sperm into her welcoming folds as it all gushed straight to her womb, Mitsuru also came over Ichigo's member.

Ichigo had already placed the anti-pregnancy kido on Mitsuru before they started so they didn't need to worry about her getting pregnant.

**X Lemon End X**

**X Time skip June 12****th**** Midnight (2days later. I will start putting in the dates from now on, sorry I didn't before.) X**

Minato is currently in his room after spending the day with Ichigo, Tier Mitsuru and his girlfriend Fuuka. He stares down at his mp3 player as he senses some ones presence in his room. He turns his only to see that child again.

"You've prevailed yet you remember what I said before? About how everything has an ending and a beginning? Well, I recalled something else…I'm fairly sure that the end is inevitable. But maybe I'm wrong…It doesn't seem so certain now, considering the vast potential within you as well as your new friends."

"Aren't we friends already?" Minato questioned.

* chuckle * "You're right. I didn't really need to bring it up, did I? After all, I've been with you from the beginning…My name is…Pharos. It's getting late, so I'll go now. I'm already looking forward to our next meeting. Bye-bye." With that Paros disappeared leaving Minato alone in his room.

**X Time Skip June 13****th**** early morning dorm lounge X**

"Yamagishi will be living in the dorm with us. And starting tonight, she'll be providing us with support during battle. So, now I can rejoin the front line. "Mitsuru decleared while the team sat around the lounge area of the dorm.

"You sure you're in top fightining shape?" Asked Ichigo, Mitsuru smikerd at ichigo.

"Hrm… Well, you'll see for yourself. Even though I may be a bit out of practice, I will soon return to my top form." Ichigo nodded his head at her response as they headed off for another day of school with Ichigo's left arm being taken by Tier and his right by Mitsuru which earned wide eyes from the group minus Minato who just looked bored as always.

**X Time Skip Later June 13****th**** evening dorm lounge X**

As the gang (When I say the gang I mean Ichigo, Tier and the S.E.E.S. team unless I say someone's missing) entered the dorm they spotted Fuuka standing around looking shy.

Minato upon seeing his girlfriend walks up behind her and wraps his arms around Fuuka's waist and whispered into her ear.

"Hey." Earinnig a yelp from Fuuka as she jumped from the shock of Minato's sudden appearance.

"Minato! Don't do that you scared me." Minato simply smiked and gave her a quick peck on the lips then prceeded to sit around the couch as Fuuka takes her seat next to him.

Ichigo just chuckled at his friend's actions and moves to the counter to get himself an evening snack. As the gang goes about their business the front door of the dorm opens revealing a woman standing in the doorway.

Standing in the door way is what appears to be a teenage girl with silver hair in a maid outfit which instantly garbs Junpei's attention real fast. The teenager looks around the room and spots Ichigo and walks up to him then bows.

"Greetings Shiba-sama I am Grayfia Shiba your fiancé."

**X End of Chapter X**

So that's chapter 3 and before anyone says how bad the lemons were just reminding this was my first attempt at doing a lemon and if you would like a better lemon and if you can write one for me please let me know.

Now chapters may increase in length as they progress but so will the time I take in uploading them so just keep that in mind.

Also I need ideas on how to give Minato a harem so please leave a review or pm me with ideas for that also ideas for how Shuji will eventually betray them seeing as how I just killed Mitsuru's dad before Shuji was meant to.

And lastly I really could use a beta reader and ideas on how to add Aegis to Minato's harem and Metis to Ichigo's.


	4. Notice

Hello Readers,

Some bad news I'm afraid, after going over this story I decided I didn't like where I was going with it and it was getting a little too much for me so I'm putting It up for adoption, so message me or something if you'd like to give it a whirl. Working on 3 stories is quite difficult and the whole persona story is quite complex well at least for me anyways so sorry again.

I may do another crossover story I'm not sure either way I'm keeping my other 2 stories for sure so give me some ideas and maybe I'll do it, try to keep it a Bleach x ? story.


End file.
